


This is me

by minniemia



Series: To Start Anew [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniemia/pseuds/minniemia
Summary: This is a part of a chapter that’s for a story I may possibly write, it’s a family fluff fic? with some very mild romance. Basically Diantha is Delia’s older sister, and Ash’s auntie, and she died, leaving Diantha to take care of Ash. Sunisa (called Suni in the story) is an older sister-like figure, and she helps take care of Ash.
Relationships: Carnet | Diantha & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Carnet | Diantha & Shirona | Cynthia, Carnet | Diantha/Shirona | Cynthia
Series: To Start Anew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193606
Kudos: 7





	This is me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story/fic, so I really have no clue what to do. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

One afternoon, Cynthia and Diantha were hanging out in Diantha’s living room, just after they managed to put Ash down for a nap. Diantha was on the couch, attempting to relax with a book, because Suni “borrowed” all of the paperwork she needed to get done. 

Meanwhile, Cynthia was on her laptop responding to emails and messaging her secretary for the following week’s paperwork. She really didn’t want to actually work at the moment, but she kinda wanted an excuse to stay with Diantha.

After she started to reread the first page of her book a third time, Diantha was reminded of all the times she tried to get Delia to enjoy reading. She gave a melancholy smile at the reminder of her childhood, and wondered about the intriguing blonde next to her. 

Pulling herself out of her increasingly depressive thoughts, Diantha looked up from her book and asked, “Cynthia, darling, may I ask you a question?” 

Cynthia glanced up from the tedious work she had been working on and internally thanked the gods that she had been interrupted. 

She shifted on the couch so that she was able to see Diantha more comfortably and replied, “Sure, what is it?” 

“When you were a child, what did you enjoy learning about?” asked Diantha as she set down her book.

Cynthia hummed as she quickly debated whether she should risk boring Diantha with her so-called hobby. She decided that if Diantha asked, then she should probably give an honest answer, so she mentally prepared herself to not get too enthusiastic as she answered, “I’ve always been fascinated by the legends of Sinnoh, and most other region’s histories.”

“Well, I kind of went through a phase when I was completely obsessed with reading and memorizing every single story, but now it’s become more of an interest I pursue when I actually have time. One of my favorite legends is about-”

Cynthia then launched into the retelling of her favorite legend and got so into her story, that she didn’t notice Diantha grabbing the fluffy blanket, along with the plushie of Ralts that floated from her bedroom, courtesy of Gardevoir’s psychic abilities.

Seeing Diantha wrapped in the fluffy blanket, cuddling the stuffed pokemon, made Cynthia aware of the intense stare she was receiving. 

Thinking that she was bored with her ramblings, Cynthia started to apologise. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bore you! I just-”

Cutting off the apology, Diantha was quick to assure her, “Darling, you should never have to apologise for talking about something you’re passionate about.”

“Well- I mean- “ Cynthia sighed. “Most of the time, people get bored listening to me ramble about all of this kind of stuff. So I guess I’m not very used to talking about it.”

Diantha scooted closer on the couch, angling herself so she could look Cynthia in the face. As serious as one can look swaddled in a pink fluffy blanket while holding a plushie, Diantha reiterated, “You know what? Your apologies are completely unnecessary, and you know why? Because it’s lovely to hear you talk about something you are interested in.”

With a soft smile, she added, “ I enjoy listening to you because your interests are something I want to know more about.” 

Her lips curved into a small smirk as she expanded on her statement, “Also, your rambling is incredibly endearing, my darling.”

At that, she wrapped up Cynthia in the blanket and gave her a side hug, as Cynthia flushed at the complement. 

Snuggling closer, Cynthia rested her head on Diantha’s, her brain as she struggled to comprehend the level of acceptance given to her by Diantha. She fondly remembered her first impression of the actress and champion, considering she’s the exact opposite of a diva. Diantha was compassionate, kind to her pokémon, a fierce battler, an exceedingly cute- wait what! Cynthia stopped her mind from pursuing that train of thought.

Meanwhile, Diantha absently twirled a golden lock of Cynthia’s long hair around her fingers, and marveled at how soft it was. As she became lost in thought, Diantha relished in the peaceful companionship she had been sorely lacking ever since Ash was born and Delia passed away. She could detect the faint scent of strawberries, lingering in Cynthia’s hair, reminding her of what she had planned for dinner.

Content to put off dinner for at least a few more minutes, Diantha decided to enjoy the alone time she got to spend with Cynthia. She could practically hear the teasing voice of Suni, but decided to ignore it, in favor of relaxing into Cynthia’s side.

Cynthia found that she appreciated the sensation of Diantha’s fingers playing with her hair. Interestingly enough, she usually despised anyone even touching her hair. It took quite an effort to maintain her long hair, and any interference ended with a slew of knots and tangles, exempting Diantha’s careful ministrations. 

Ah, how refreshing, unrequited, but also secretly requited love is lovely to see. 

Unfortunately, both champions’ brief respite from work was interrupted by a call that lit up Cynthia’s phone, while vibrating on the table. She threw a long suffering look at Diantha, who just giggled and carefully extracted herself from the embrace. Not wanting to get up, and leave her warm companion, Cynthia turned her glare to that cursed phone, innocently displaying the profile picture she had for Steven.

As Diantha got up from the couch, she urged a grudging Cynthia, “Go on dear, answer it. Alas, I must start dinner, if only to save our eardrums from a wailing assault, courtesy of a hungry Ash.”

Cynthia gave her a slight pout, and replied, “Ugh, do I really have to answer that bongo brain?”

Diantha teased, “My apologies, I was under the impression that he is your friend? And you would never ignore a friend’s phone call, would you darling?” as she mockingly poked Cynthia in the shoulder.

Cynthia let out a disgruntled sigh, and dramatically flopped off of the couch and stood up to grab the phone. She then walked out of the door that led to the garden.


End file.
